An emulsion is broadly-divided into an oil-in-water (O/W) type and a water-in-oil (W/O) type. In addition to these types, there are multi-type emulsions such as oil-in-water-in-oil (O/W/O) type and water-in-oil-in-water (W/O/W) type. Conventionally, these emulsions have been utilized in a skin-care cream, a milky lotion, and a hair-care cream, etc in the cosmetic field.
Among them, a water-in-oil emulsion cosmetic, in which an oil phase constitutes the outer phase and a water phase constitutes the inner phase, is a suitable form as a cosmetic because oil-soluble active ingredients such as an emollient oil, an oil-soluble drug, and a UV absorber can be efficiently spread on the skin. In this regard, a water-in-oil emulsion is superior to an oil-in-water emulsion.
In recent years, it is desired for such water-in-oil emulsion cosmetics to impart a resilient and supple feels to the skin (feeling in use wherein the skin does not sag, is not taut, and has moderate elasticity).
In the past, as the material that imparts a resilient and supple feels, polymers and the like have been used. For example, water-in-oil emulsion compositions that have a resilient and supple feels by the use of polyaspartic acid salts (patent literature 1) or polyvinyl alcohol (patent literature 2) are known.
However, the resilient and supple feels sometimes become weak owing to the moisturizer and oil that are blended to generate a moisturizing effect and other feeling in use.    Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-306797    Patent literature 2: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-229103